


Free day

by Jecari



Series: Buddiemas 2019 [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Buddie, Buddiemas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Grinding, Kissing, Light Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jecari/pseuds/Jecari
Summary: Without thinking twice, Buck pushes the covers down enough to get out of bed and straddle Eddie’s lap. Amused by the sudden assault, the man laughs as his hands settle on his hips. The sound, deep and delightful, brings a smile to Buck’s face as he looks at his boyfriend who throws his head back.“You are beautiful,” he declares before exploring Eddie’s exposed neck with his mouth.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddiemas 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567324
Comments: 8
Kudos: 391





	Free day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of 12 days of [Buddiemas ](https://buddiemas.tumblr.com/) is here! 
> 
> Prompt: Free day
> 
> I was just planning on writing about Christmas morning for this one but apparently my brain had other plans...
> 
> Hope you like it! ♥

Buck isn’t sure what wakes him up. The house is silent, the sun isn’t up yet, and he doesn’t remember having a nightmare, but he knows that something pulled him out of his slumber— he can feel it in his gut that something is off.. 

He only finds out what it is when he rolls over and finds Eddie’s spot in the bed empty. For a second, Buck panics, not because he thinks Eddie is gone, but because it’s scary how, even asleep, his body reacts to his boyfriend’s presence– or in this case, absence. Without Eddie by his side, the room feels too big and too small all at once. It feels wrong. Then again, nothing feels right without him and Christopher anymore. That’s another thing that scares Buck. He never thought anyone would be important enough to him that if felt like his whole world revolves around them, but here he is. Eddie and Christopher are his world, and he wouldn’t change a thing. He loves them both so much that it sometimes feels like his heart might explode.

For the first time in years, he doesn’t feel like his happiness is ephemeral. There’s no shadow lurking around the corner waiting to crush his bliss or waiting to strike him with bad luck– which he truly hopes he’s run out of for the rest of his life after having his leg crushed under a truck, almost losing Christopher in a tsunami, and making one of the biggest mistakes of his life in the span of a few months. Buck feels like everything and everyone he has now is here to stay forever, and he wishes for nothing more than it to be true.

“Did I wake you up?”

The mattress moves under Eddie’s weight as he sits on the edge of the bed, his warm hand stroking Buck’s bare arm. Buck shivers at the contact and finds himself wanting more. December has been a crazy month full of shopping, decorating, and gatherings, and Buck isn’t complaining, but he’s missed this. He’s missed Eddie and just being with him. 

He answers his question by shaking his head and sits up. After moving closer to his boyfriend, he wraps his arms around his body, pulling him even closer and nuzzling into his chest. Soon enough, Eddie’s arms are around his shoulders and Buck feels his lips against his forehead. He sighs in contentment as his eyelids feel heavy with sleep. 

“Missed you,” he mumbles against Eddie’s chest, which rises and falls peacefully.

Eddie laughs softly. “You missed me, huh?”

“Mhmm,” Buck nods, proving his point with a slow, lazy kiss that tastes like… “Why do you taste like chocolate chip cookies?” He asks, settling his head back against Eddie’s chest.

“I put the gifts under the tree,” the man replies, “and ate Santa’s cookies.”

“It’s Christmas already?”

Eddie hums before answering. “Yeah, Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Buck hugs his boyfriend tighter, enjoying the warmth coming off his body.

He slowly looks up, eyelids heavy with sleep, and, even surrounded by darkness, his eyes find Eddie’s. His boyfriend is looking down at him with a small smile tugging at his lips and messy, tousled hair. It’s unfair how beautiful he looks even when he’s sporting a bedhead. The thought chases what was left of sleep away, replacing it with something that sets his entire body on fire. 

Without thinking twice, Buck pushes the covers down enough to get out of bed and straddle Eddie’s lap. Amused by the sudden assault, the man laughs as his hands settle on his hips. The sound, deep and delightful, brings a smile to Buck’s face as he looks at his boyfriend who throws his head back.

“You are beautiful,” he declares before exploring Eddie’s exposed neck with his mouth.

Eddie’s laughter instantly stops, and his breath catches in his throat as Buck adds tongue and teeth to his kisses. Buck’s mouth delves into every inch, teasing and leaving a trail of loft red marks until a moan mixes with the man’s shallow breathing. Eddie’s hands slip under Buck’s t-shirt and grasps at his hips, strong fingers digging into his skin before slowly moving up. Taking the hint, Buck pulls away and lets his boyfriend take his top off and throw it somewhere on the floor. 

Goosebumps cover his body as Eddie’s lips find his chest and puts open-mouthed kisses there before his tongue takes over, sliding up and along his neck. A warm hand clasps the back of his neck, putting light pressure there until their mouths clash. Buck revels in the wet, eager kiss, and moans as Eddie’s tongue fights his for dominance. It’s a fight Buck willingly loses. He gives control to his boyfriend and as soon as he does, something shifts in the atmosphere. Eddie’s kisses become more urgent and hungry. His fingers dig deeper into Buck’s skin and Buck… Buck just about loses his mind, overwhelmed by the man’s touch and the need for more.

Against Eddie’s crotch, Buck’s hips move on their own, grinding and rolling in a failed attempt to relieve some of the tension growing in his sweatpants. It only builds it up more, and it becomes a delightful torture. The noises coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth are even more delightful and a smug smile spreads across Buck’s face. Knowing he’s responsible for those moans and groans sends electricity through his entire body. He’s tempted to keep going like this and see how long Eddie can last, but the man doesn’t give him a choice.  
With one swift movement, Buck finds himself laying on his back on top of the covers while Eddie kneels between his legs. He watches him grab the hem of his t-shirt and slowly pull it up over his head, exposing his toned body. Buck can’t believe he hated those abs when he first met him… they’re so perfect, so perfect that he can’t help but sit up and bend at an awkward angle to kiss them. However, Eddie stops him. He puts his hands on his shoulders and pushes with enough force to make the mattress bounce when Buck’s back collides with it. The look Eddie sends him, darkened by arousal and want, means nothing but trouble.

Buck loves it.

Moments later all Buck can think about, all he can feel, see, smell, and hear is Eddie.

When Buck wakes up again, it's to the smell of freshly baked pancakes and the sound of hushed voices. When he opens his eyes, he finds Eddie and Christopher, slowly walking through the door, the man holding a tray in his hands. 

"Merry Christmas!" Christopher smiles sweetly as he walks to the bed. 

Buck stifles a yawn and sits up. "Merry Christmas, buddy," he replies, stretching before helping the kid on the bed. "Did you open Santa's gift without me?" 

"No, we waited for you and made Christmas breakfast," Christopher replies, shaking his head. 

As the kid settles against his left side, Buck sees Eddie walk around the bed from the corner of his eye. He manages to climb onto the bed and sit next to Christopher without dropping anything and puts the tray down on the bed. He leans over and kisses Buck on the lips. 

"Merry Christmas," he whispers against his lips. 

Buck smiles back and kisses him again. "Merry Christmas," he says when Eddie’s lips leave his.

Buck’s eyes fall to the tray and he observes the breakfast. Eddie and Christopher went big. There's orange juice, coffee, and fruits, but what catches his attention is the plates with pancakes on it. There are three, arranged in a way that looks like a snowman with blueberries for buttons and eyes, whipped cream posing as a scarf, and a candy as the nose. Buck gushes over it and looks at Christopher. 

"It's awesome! Did you make it?" 

The kid smiles proudly. "Daddy made the pancakes, but I made the snowman. Do you like it?" 

"I love it!" Buck replies enthusiastically.

Christopher's smile widens and assures that it's easy to make before he starts explaining how he made it, step by step. Buck listens to him as he sips his coffee, asking questions to the kid to show his interest. He can't help but smile along, his heart squeezing in happiness. When he looks at Eddie over the kid's head, he notices that the man looks as happy as he feels, and his smile widens when their eyes meet. Eddie mouths an "I love you" that makes Buck blush. 

"There are leftover pancakes," Christopher pokes his arm, snapping him back to the conversation. "I can teach you, but gifts first!" 

Buck laughs and comments on his priorities as he starts eating. The second the plate his empty, the kid climbs over his lap then down the bed. Buck barely has time to put his empty mug down on the tray before Chris grabs his hand and tugs at it. 

"Okay, okay," Buck laughs, getting out of bed. 

He follows Christopher who doesn't let go of his hand, even once he’s already following along. The kid stops at the doorway and looks over his shoulder at Eddie. 

"Come on, Daddy!" 

"Yeah, come on!" Buck says, too, before Christopher tugs at his hand again. 

Before he's dragged out of the room, he sees Eddie send him a look that Buck has learned to recognize as love.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my beta [ bisexualbucks ](https://bisexualbucks.tumblr.com/) who did an amazing job, as always! ♥
> 
> Find me on [ Tumblr ](https://depthandcharacter.tumblr.com) and don't hesitate to drop prompts in my askbox!
> 
> Comments and Kuddos are highly appreciated. Your kind words make my days ♥


End file.
